


The Morning After (Intoxication Remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Charles and Erik have a morning chat after their drunken run in.





	The Morning After (Intoxication Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intoxication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892047) by [1848pianist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/pseuds/1848pianist). 
  * In response to a prompt by [1848pianist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/pseuds/1848pianist) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> CW: food, sex mention

Erik wakes up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. There’s something strange about waking up fully clothed in a stranger’s bed, but he decides not to think about that until he’s had plenty of caffeine first. He’s not really hungover, hadn’t had nearly enough to drink for that, but he does still feel an unpleasant sort of fuzziness as he gets up from the bed and makes his way to the kitchen downstairs. There’s still plastic cups and sticky puddles and other party related messes strewn all around the house, but Charles seems to be unbothered by it when Erik finds him flipping pancakes in the kitchen.

It’s not how Erik expected his morning to go, so he’s not really prepared for it at all, but… he’s not nearly as worried about it as he probably should be. Charles seems to have an air about him that’s calming to everyone around him. Perhaps it’s the telepathy, but Erik has a feeling he’d be exactly the same even if he was fully human. Emma is a telepath as well and has the exact opposite effect on people. It’s just his sort of personality. 

“Are you always this thorough of a host or did I just get lucky?” Erik asks, taking a seat at the spot where Charles has already left him a cup of coffee. 

Charles grins in his direction. “Why don’t you stay another day and find out tomorrow morning?” 

“That’s a terrible pickup line.” Erik snorts. “Does it usually work?” 

“You tell me.” He shrugs. Charles gets two plates of breakfast on the table then goes to join Erik at the table. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Bit of a strange night, but yes. Thanks for letting me stay,” Erik says, very politely not mentioning to Charles that he can’t eat the bacon on his plate and instead just ignoring it as he starts on his eggs and pancakes.

Charles just brushes off the gratitude, as he always does. “It was nothing, really. I was happy to do it. Now, want to tell me why you were looking for me last night?” 

Erik could deny that conversation ever happened and insist it was just Charles’ drunken imagination, but from the way Charles is smirking at him, Erik has a feeling that won’t be a very successful tactic. “Just curious.” 

“Oh, of course. And I totally believe that.” Charles laughs, pointing a fork in his direction. “C’mon, tell me. I’ll be awfully disappointed if it  _ wasn’t  _ to ask me out on a coffee date.” 

“Would you?” Erik asks. He doesn’t remember Chrles being this bold, but then again, they’ve only spent time together in class before this. It just makes Erik like him even more. 

“Terribly so. Heartbroken. Might never throw a party again,” he agrees, nodding dramatically. 

Erik rolls his eyes. “You might be doing this campus a favor.” 

“Hey! You seemed to be enjoying yourself last night. At least when I was around. So either you enjoy my parties or you enjoy my company. Can’t have it both, Lehnsherr!” Charles smirks triumphantly at him. 

Erik rolls his eyes, upset he’s been caught in a rather obvious trap like this. “Fine. I was looking for you, yes. I was curious. I’m always curious about fellow mutants on campus.” 

“Do they all get the nighttime snuggle treatment or am I special?” Charles asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“No wonder you’re single, you must have driven else out the door with this little act of yours,” Erik teases. “My snuggle history is my business and my business alone.” 

“Okay. Instead of a coffee date, we can have a business coffee meeting and discuss your snuggle history,” he suggests. If Erik didn’t know any better, he’d think Charles was serious. Maybe he is. 

“You’re very lucky you’re cute,” Erik says, rolling his eyes. He gestures to his plate and mug in front of him. “This seems to have all the characteristics of a coffee date, doesn’t it? No need to leave the house, even, which is a plus on lazy Thursday mornings.” 

“It’s a date,” Charles agrees, lifting his cup of coffee to toast to it with Erik. “Tell me, Erik, are you the type to sleep with someone on the first date?” 

Erik nearly chokes on his coffee at that and he ends up coughing up a mouthful of it on the table. Charles is laughing, enjoying this all just a little too much, and Erik glares halfheartedly as he grabs some paper towels to clean up the mess he’s made. Erik answers only after the coffee’s been cleaned up and he’s sure his shirt hasn’t been stained. 

“Let’s find out, why don’t we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
